User blog:Monkey Doctor 33/Wrecker (Marvel Comics) vs Battle Beast (Image Comics)
Wrecker, '''the leader of the Wrecking Crew, and the super-villain who was granted superhuman abilities by Karnilla, so great that he actually can rival Thor! ''VS'' 'Battle Beast, '''the battle-crazed feline alien who will never stop in finding worthy adversaries for himself in order to fulfill his eternal lust for combat! ''Marvel Comics vs Image Comics! Wrecker vs Berserker! In this battle of mayhem-makers.... ''Who is deadliest?''' Warrior Information Wrecker 'Wrecker 'is a super-villain from Marvel Comics' franchise, Thor. He debuted in Thor #148, and remained in the comics, leading his team named the Wrecking Crew. His real name is Dirk Garthwaite. Wrecker came from a poor family, with an alcoholic father that beats up both Dirk and his mother. When he gets into adulthood, he became a manual laborer, but he got fired due to his anti-social behavior. Dirk then fashioned a costume, which will also become his future trademark villain suit, and goes under the moniker of the Wrecker. He used his trademark crowbar to devastate the crime scene. One day, Dirk happened to meet the Asgardian Loki when he was trying to rob someone else. He overpowered Loki, and while he was trying Loki's helmet, Karnilla mistook him for Loki and Dirk was endowed with magical powers. And from there on, Dirk became the true super-powered Wrecker until now, wrecking mayhem with his enchanted crowbar. At one point, he becomes the leader of the Wrecking Crew, consisting of Dirk's own cellmates. Battle Beast 'Battle Beast 'is a character from Image Comics' franchise, ''Invincible. ''One of the most recognizable characters, through his battle-hungry personality and powerful skills. Most of Battle Beast's past was unknown, but he was once a former planetary guardian of his planet, until he became too obsessed with fighting. As so, he left his job and explored the galaxy to find worthy opponents. Later, he served under Machine Head in hopes of testing Earth inhabitant's powers. On Earth, he defeated both Invincible and Titan, as well as the Guardians of the Globe easily, and also nearly killed Black Samson and Bulletproof, two of Machine Head's henchmen. After that, he was imprisoned by a race conquered by the Viltrumites. However, due to a prison riot orchestrated by Allen the Alien, he managed to escape. After that, he joined the Coalition of Planets after a Coalition party discovered him frozen by the vacuum of space. He also later participated in the Viltrumite War, killing many Viltrumites. After healing from his injuries, Beast was tasked to kill Thragg , who is currently in Thraxa. After days of fighting, Beast finally died when Thragg crushed his heart. Thragg will later use Battle Beast's skin as a cape and his body would be incinerated Powers and Abilities Wrecker Wrecker's powers come from his enchantment from Karnilla, the Norn Queen. He possesses a strength that grants him the ability to go one-on-one with Thor, even when the God of Thunder is fully powered once more. After he empowered the 3 members of the Wrecking Crew, he became weaker in physical abilities. However, for this battle, he will possess the pre-Wrecking Crew powers, but still got the experience when he's in the Wrecking Crew. *'Superhuman Strength: 'Wrecker possesses a degree of superhuman strength. When he empowered the Wrecking Crew, he only can lift 10 tons. But for this battle, he will be able to lift 40 tons (which is his lifting strength before empowering the Crew, but he possessed this kind of strength again after being trained by Ulik) for fairness. With his strength, he is able to cause an earthquake, taking down a multiple story apartment building, swats away Luke Cage, Wolverine and Spider-Man, plowing through the New Avengers, and what probably is the most famous, is going head to head with Thor for several hours, and actually won... Against a depowered Thor. When Wrecker fights the fully powered Thor, the Thunder God mentioned several times that Wrecker is equal to him. Probably it is not true to this day, due to the fact that that time, the Thor (which is the classic one) isn't as strong as the current Thor. Another impressive strength feat, is that he once knocked out the Hulk (note that this Hulk isn't as strong as much of the modern incarnations) with one blow and sent him flying back as wellhttp://s158.photobucket.com/user/DC_CaptainComet/media/Defenders_019_04.jpg.html http://s158.photobucket.com/user/DC_CaptainComet/media/Defenders_019_05.jpg.html . *'Superhuman Stamina: 'Wrecker is able to perform physical activities longer than normal humans. Like what is mentioned previously, this Wrecker will possess the pre-Wrecking Crew powers, so he will be able to exert himself up to 24 hours here instead of 6 hours, for fairness as well (as his opponent in this battle has fought for days). *'Superhuman Durability: 'Wrecker had an impressive durability. He is very resistant to gunfires, even shots to the head (he said it only stings), high caliber rounds, blows from superhumans, and also, attacks from Thor's Mjolnir. He also has survived from electrocution, point blank gas explosion, Spider-Woman's attacks, Iron Fist's charged up chi punch, and others. *'Energy Absorption: 'Not really shown these days, but he is capable of doing so. In several issues, he has absorbed several types of energies. Once, he used a lamp post to amp himself. He also had absorbed Lockheed's attack, and Aurora's lighting blasthttp://s158.photobucket.com/user/DC_CaptainComet/media/AlphaFlight119-11.jpg.html http://s158.photobucket.com/user/DC_CaptainComet/media/AlphaFlight119-12.jpg.html . When he absorbed the energy, he gets stronger and more durable, and his reflexes increase, indicated when he absorbed an energy in a different dimension, and tagged Northstar with ease. *'Speed: 'While Wrecker is big, his speed is still above human. In the previous section, it is said that after he absorbed an energy in a different dimension, he tagged Northstar with ease. Without amplifications, he is still a bit fast. Once, he tagged Spider-Man and sent him over 100 feet to the air, and caught a speeding jet. *'Teleporation: 'Either the work of his weapon or a natural power after being enchanted, Wrecker is able to teleport to different places. He once teleported Balder and Sif to Asgard, as well as Loki. In this battle, it can be used as a trick or distraction against Battle Beast. Battle Beast Battle Beast's powers come from his natural physiology, which is quite impressive. Even it has been said that he is able to lift 50 tons, which makes him a bit stronger than Wrecker without an amp. He claimed to have conquered numerous empires in his past times. His might may have made his claim true. He's unstoppable, and very hard to kill. *'Superhuman Strength: 'Able to lift 50 tons or more, Battle Beast is a truly strong contender. With his strength, he is able to overpower several Viltrumites at once, defeat Invincible and Titan, as well as the Guardians of the Globe, and nearly kill Black Samson and Bulletproof. His strength also extends to his legs, allowing him to leap great distances in one bound. He also hold his own against Thragg, until he got killed by Thragg. Neverthless, it is an impressive feat, since Thragg is known to be one of the strongest villains in the Invincible universe, or the strongest Viltrumites, evidenced by how Conquest (who actually looks older) feared him even when he looked older (due to respect or what, it is unknown. Still, the older is the Viltrumite, the stronger it is). *'Superhuman Stamina: 'Battle Beast is able to perform physical activities longer than normal humans. Demonstrated when he fought Thragg for days endlessly, until Thragg killed him. He continued to fight for hours or more (or days). *'Superhuman Speed: 'Beast is able to run faster than normal humans and can react in a fast way, as his reflexes are also superhuman in level. He is able to dodge attacks with some ease. His maximum speed is unknown, and he's not really slow while running. *'Superhuman Durability: 'Battle Beast had a degree of durability. Although he's not purely invincible, he can shrug off some blows from beings similar to him. *'Superhuman Endurance: 'Even if Battle Beast's durability might not be on par on Wrecker's, his endurance is what makes him very hard to stop. Who needs a greater durability if you can still fight while your organs are dangling? Battle Beast possesses a high pain tolerance and can fight even if he's wounded. He even can fight as if he's in his prime even if he got serious injuries. He even managed to speak some words while he got his heart outside his body, being held by Thragg. He can also survive being frozen in the vacuum of space. *'Fangs: 'As a part of his natural body and due to the feline nature of Battle Beast, he possesses sharp fangs that are able to plow through Viltrumites with ease, even Thragg. Thragg was once bitten by Dinosaurus, who got similar fangs... And he survived, not even taking any damage. Beast bit him... And he lost his eye. *'Superhuman Senses: '''Battle Beast's senses are so acute, and it became one of the reasons that his enemies might never have been able to escape him. In normal light, he is able to see 80 feet when normal humans can see 10 feet. He can also hear sounds at great distances and can detect the tiniest variances in sound. His whiskers are also able to detect very small air shifts in air, enabling him to know he is near obstructions without seeing them. Weapons Enchanted Crowbar (Wrecker) The Wrecker's iconic and trademark weapon is a 4 foot long cast iron crowbar which has become virtually indestructible after extensive skin contact with Wrecker's enchanted skin. The crowbar is an effective weapon in Wrecker's hands, and has an "unworthiness enchantment" like the Mjolnir, but it worked in a different way. Those who are "unworthy" can use the crowbar, but it will act as if it's just a normal crowbar (save for the indestructability in this battle). Wrecker has used it to demolish buildings, hold off Thor, and it also can be thrown and return to Dirk's grip, like Thor's hammer. *The crowbar is able to fire energy blasts that can knock back anyone. While this is rarely seen in the modern comics, in the classic times, the crowbar is able to do so. The capability or strength of this crowbar is unknown, but it has been shown that the blast can "rock" Ghost Rider. The crowbar seems to be also able to generate illusions, as once he fired a beam at Thor that makes the Excalibur see him as Juggernaut, starting the fight between the Excalibur and "Juggernaut" Thor. *In the classic comics, Wrecker can generate a force field to repel off bullets. For this battle, he will be able to do that, but through his crowbar. Broadsword (Battle Beast) Beast may employ different kinds of weapons to decimate his enemies. But for this battle, he will use his gigantic broadsword, as seen in the image of Battle Beast above in the warrior information section. Some described it as something as deadly as Beast himself, and can tear Viltrumites apart, even atomic/sub-atomic leveled durability Viltrumites. It is way longer than Wrecker's crowbar, and very deadly. While it does not possess "technicals" like Dirk's crowbar, it still cuts down people like they were nothing. X-Factors *For experience, it is pretty hard to determine who gets the edge. Wrecker debuts earlier than Battle Beast in fiction, and has fought his way through the Marvel universe through out the time until the modern Marvel comics. Battle Beast's debut is earlier (in 2003), but he has claimed to conquered several worlds and empires, which might be true due to his might. Both Wrecker and Beast have fought beings that were probably stronger or equal to them. Wrecker being Thor, Battle Beast being Thragg. As so, it is equal. Wrecker might have been around Marvel for a long time, but do note that he also suffered some defeats while Battle Beast got not much loss count, save for his death by Thragg. *For brutality, Battle Beast takes this. There's a reason why he is crazy for battle, and he will spare nothing, if he fought an enemy. He has shown ferocity through out his appearances and he rarely leaves his enemy alive. Demonstrated in the Viltrumite War, he plows his way through Viltrumites with no mercy, killing many in process. *For mental health, Wrecker clearly takes this. Sure, he is violent and anti-social during his early times. But in these days, he is much more sane than Battle Beast. Battle Beast only cares about fighting worthy adversaries without caring much about his safety, and he is even more violent than Dirk. Still, it makes him brutal. But on the other hand, Wrecker is much more stable than this feline warrior. *For training, Battle Beast gets the edge. He has shown mastery over the weapons that he wielded, and uses a fighting style that can devastate nearly anything in front of him. He can use his agility and strength simultaneously, and handle weapons while fighting. It should be also noted that his combat prowess is also shown when he fought Thragg, using his fangs and strength as fatal attacks. Wrecker on the other hand, only used street fighting, and got a lesser training than Battle Beast. But it should be noted that he got trained by Ulik, the Rock Troll, and it allowed him to discover more of his powers. *For weapon, it is equal. Wrecker's crowbar might be shorter in reach and is Dirk's only weapon, but it can sure do a lot of stuffs to hold off his enemies. On the other hand, Battle Beast employed various weaponries that might not really do "technicals" like Dirk's only weapon, but can plow through nearly anything. Not to mention that Dirk's crowbar is indestructible as well... Notes *Battle will take place in a shipyard, where Wrecker is employed by Angstrom Levy to get some containers there that contain several artifacts. The Coalition of Planets discovered this, and sent Battle Beast to prevent this (Battle Beast in this world is still alive, so does Levy). Battle Beast will not know who is employed by Levy, so does the Wrecker. There are several electric cables and lamp posts there for Wrecker to use in order to amp himself. There are also several objects in the containers that can be used by Wrecker to amp himself. *Voting starts today (10 October 2015) until 24 October 2015. *Counted votes include those with 7 or more sentences to explain why the voter votes one of the warriors in this battle to win, or "edges" vote. Remember spellchecks and grammar. Those with bad spellings and grammar will only get half of the vote score. *I apologize if there is any wrong information above, because right now, I don't just really use the Image Comics and Marvel Comics wiki. I use KMC Forums and Comicvine for information as well. *This battle replaces my previous War Machine vs Wolf battle. I am expecting to remaster the battle soon. Prologue Wrecker is walking around a shipyard. He has been tasked by a dimension-jumping villain named Angstrom Levy to retrieve some "supplies" from the said location. It has been a long time that Wrecker seemingly lost his friends. Bulldozer, Thunderball, Piledriver. They're all gone, and Wrecker goes solo this time. The 3 may have died, due to Dirk's feeling of being enhanced furtherly. While so, Dirk gives little respect to such, as he is now focusing on an objective. In the shipyard, Wrecker sees a lot of containers, and is not sure which to retrieve. "Damn! This Levy guy is mad! Is he expecting me to bring ''all ''the containers here?!" Wrecker muttered while preparing to open a container with his enchanted crowbar. ''Opening ''one of the containers isn't one of Wrecker's duties this time, but surely he's curious about the contents. "Oooh... That's shiny!" Wrecker sees a stack of gold there. He plans in taking it for himself, because he's not sure what Levy is gonna do with the gold. "These shiny stuffs are gonna make me rich! Time to open up even more stuffs!" Wrecker disobeys Levy's objective to retrieve, and proceeds to open up more containers. His enchanted crowbar can't even hold Dirk's greed. Some times later... Dirk got a lot of objects from the containers. Including those that Levy wants to use. Gears, circuits, reactors, rare metals (possibly Adamantium), mystical generators, etc... Dirk gets consumed by his greed and plans to use all these things to make his career better. "Beast. Remember. You're going to intercept somebody who is sent by Angstrom Levy to do a bad thing for him. The target is unknown, but be careful. Don't rush into combat without thinking." In the comm, Tech Jacket is speaking to Battle Beast, warning him of the possible dangers and mission. "I know, little boy. I don't even think that this minion will be hard to take on." Beast confidently says to Jacket while he prepares his blade. Beast then cuts down the comm, and tries to track down the "minion". Battle Beast walks through the containers. There are many containers that the yard somehow resembles a labyrinth. It took some time for Beast to track the minion. But when he reached a particular area, his super senses begin to pick up something. "What's this? Seems like I've spotted Levy's weakling..." Beast sniffed the air, and his whiskers give him a little information about who is Levy's minion here. Beast knows what to do, and with his enhanced strength, he leaps up to the container near him. His sight picks up the Wrecker trying to open a big container with his crowbar. "So, this is Levy's minion? Hah! Seems like he'll be easy to kill." Luckily, Battle Beast's quote can't be heard by Wrecker, because he's far away from him. Beast then steps down and silently goes on Wrecker. "Why the hell is this thing so... Hard!" Wrecker tries to open the big container with a lot of difficulty. The container, unknown to him, is made of Vibranium. Wrecker tried to open it by force as well by smashing it, but it wouldn't work. Wrecker finally gives up, and sits down for a while. "Damn, I forgot what Levy wanted me to do! Meh! Screw it. At least I got my own stuffs! He's not as strong as me anyway." Wrecker mutters. Unknown to him, Battle Beast is already within the killing range. "Hehehe... I'll swindle your throat, little crook!" Beast then takes his sword, and goes in a lunging stance, preparing for ambush. Wrecker now stands up and flexes, and walks away. "Meh. It's time to get back to..." Before Wrecker can finish his words, Battle Beast ambushed him already, knocking him down while Dirk gets surprised. "What the hell? Who the f*ck are you?!" Wrecker says with a shocking accent while Beast is smiling. "Let's just say that the Coalition of Planets tasked me to intercept Levy's so called ''minion... ''Seems like you're the minion..." Beast prepares to attack Wrecker once again. "Woah! Damn dude! How the hell did you know that?! Nevermind about that! You're going down!" "Let's see if you're worthy enough for me to fight!" Battle No battle was written. Expert's Opinion Wrecker won because of his experience and his enchanted crowbar. While Battle Beast seems to be stronger and can overwhelm Wrecker, it's just a temporary effect. Wrecker's enchanted crowbar allows him to have more options in the battle, being able to shoot energy blasts, absorb energy, teleport, and even make a forcefield. Battle Beast's weapons on the other hand, including his fangs, are rendered obsolete by Wrecker's crowbar. Wrecker also got a better mental health than Battle Beast, which also gave him the path of victory. Overall, Wrecker won because of his mental health and weapon versatility. Category:Blog posts